


In Denial

by ProblemTurtle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Teleiophilia, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, probably, tommy rapes wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemTurtle/pseuds/ProblemTurtle
Summary: “Tommy, no. I’m not- I’m not fucking attracted to you. What the hell, man. I’m not a pedophile.”The younger knows better than to truly believe anything Wilbur says anymore. Wilbur clearly wants Tommy, he is just in denial.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 43
Kudos: 307





	1. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen quite a few fics where Wilbur does shit to Tommy without consent but I've never seen it reversed and I'm a sucker for things I haven't seen before so yeah have this lol

At first, he was more careful. He did not want to come off as weird to the older man.

It did not take long before he left his dignity behind him.

Tommy began whining for Wilbur’s attention. Begging Wilbur to please just be with him. Asking him why he would need anyone else. Praying that if only he was good, he would receive a kiss as a reward.

It never got him anything.

No matter how good he was, it never got him anything.

He tried to listen to everything Wilbur said during a stream once, but after the stream Wilbur pulled him aside and told him to stop. Tommy does not understand what he is doing wrong. He is trying to be the best he can be for Wilbur. He is trying to be the only person Wilbur would ever need, satisfying his every little need, but he gets nothing in return. No loving glances. No winks. No kisses. No longing touches. Not even hugs anymore. If anything, he swears he sees a hint of disgust in Wilbur’s eyes whenever they land on him. Even the thought makes him feel sick.

Tommy is starting to feel desperate.

Why does he never get anything in return for his hard work? Why? Why won’t Wilbur do anything for him back? Why does he not want the same from Tommy that Tommy wants from Wilbur? Surely he is just shy, and scared that he would be viewed as a pedophile if he ever did anything. But he wouldn’t be a pedophile! Because Tommy would consent to it! Tommy wants it! So why…

Why does Wilbur never try anything?

He has been alone with Wilbur so many times in call. He has given him so many opportunities to confess his true feelings. They are even in a call now, Tommy begging Wilbur to understand.

“Please, Wilbur, I promise that I won’t judge you. It’s completely okay to be attracted to children. I’m attracted to you too!”

“Tommy, no. I’m not- I’m not fucking attracted to you. What the hell, man. I’m not a pedophile.”

“Come on, Wilbur. You know there are people out there that would probably die to get an opportunity like this. Please-“

Tommy hears the doorbell ring from Wilbur’s side of the call. Wilbur quickly mutes and stands up to check on it, looking almost relieved to have found an out to the situation.

Tommy waits patiently for Wilbur to return. He needs to get Wilbur to admit to his true feelings today. He can’t keep going like this. All these thoughts that he may be in the wrong, it is driving him insane. He just needs that reassurance. He needs Wilbur to stop acting like such a child and to just confess.

The door to Wilbur’s room opens in the corner of the screen, and him, along with a woman Tommy has never seen before enter the room. They seem to be talking and laughing, all smiles, but there is something else there. A spark of something hotter in their eyes.

As Tommy looks closer, he sees the woman’s hair is slightly messy, and her lips, along with Wilbur’s, seem a little swollen.

They had been making out, and by the look of their eyes and all the small touches, they were planning on doing more.

Tommy feels absolutely, utterly heartbroken.

Wilbur’s eyes widen with realization, and he turns to his laptop. He quickly walks over to end the call, not even saying goodbye.

Tommy spends the next week ignoring Wilbur. He does not even try to hide it from his fans. He spends all his time thinking of what happened. On how he has been acting. On Wilbur’s reactions.

Why? Why did Wilbur do this to him?

Tommy feels distraught. He does not know what to think. Part of him feels betrayed, demanding he take his feelings out on the woman. He has a large following. All he would need would be a picture or a name and he is sure he would have the power to ruin someone’s life. But then there is the other part of him. The one that feels nothing but hopelessness. The part of him that tells him that maybe it is time to give up. Maybe Wilbur just does not like him. Maybe he has been making Wilbur horribly uncomfortable all this time.

No. Neither of those are correct.

Wilbur is just so deep in denial that he is trying to distract himself from what he believes to be his horrible wants toward Tommy. He is just using her. Maybe he is trying to make Tommy jealous. Maybe he wants a reaction out of Tommy. That must be it. There is no other explanation. He still wants Tommy. He is just far too scared to even think about asking for it.

If anything is to happen then Tommy will have to be the one to initiate it.

Tommy tries to go back to normal. He tries to act like nothing happened and stops pestering Wilbur about his feelings. Him and Wilbur play Minecraft, stream, chat, and act like any normal friends would.

Wilbur seems to grow more comfortable around Tommy. He answers Tommy’s calls far more often and Tommy has noticed that Wilbur even gives him the occasional compliment now, something with which he did not really do before.

When Tommy sees an opportunity to meet up with Wilbur, he takes it, and Wilbur, albeit somewhat hesitantly, accepts.

Tommy would be staying at Wilbur’s for little more than a day, and Tommy knew that this was it. It was now or never. If Wilbur did not make a move now, then Tommy would, and there would be no backing out.

Throughout the entire day Wilbur shows no sign of reciprocating Tommy’s feelings. Sure, he smiles at Tommy, but seems to avoid physical contact with him. Meanwhile Tommy struggles with holding his hands to himself. He desperately wants to feel Wilbur’s skin against his own. He wants Wilbur’s eyes to only stay on him. Wilbur’s words only to belong to him. He wants Wilbur.

It is now late in the day. Tommy and Wilbur are both sitting on Wilbur’s couch watching some movie together. Tommy could not care less about whatever was playing on the screen. All he can think about is his own plans.

Wilbur had not made a move and he was not going to. That much was obvious. Tommy had given him far too many chances, and he was starting to lose his patience. If Wilbur was not going to admit to his own feelings, then Tommy was going to make him realize them.

Tommy feels Wilbur shift beside him and looks to the screen to be met with the end credits of the movie. “It’s late” Wilbur comments, sitting up more properly. “I was thinking you could sleep here on the couch, if that’s okay with you?”

Tommy desperately wants to object. He wants to demand to sleep beside Wilbur, but he knows that Wilbur is only making it seem like he has a say in it to be polite. Tommy can’t scare Wilbur away, not now. Not when he is so close to getting what he wants.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Blankets and pillows are found for Tommy before Wilbur leaves, going to his own room. Tommy lays on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. There are many thoughts running through his head, although one is more prominent.

In two hours’ time his plan will be set in motion. Only two hours left until it begins.

Soon Wilbur will realize just how far Tommy is willing to go for him. Soon Wilbur will see the raw burning love Tommy has for him. Soon Wilbur will be able to have what he must have been craving for so long.

Tommy feels giddy. He can’t help the big grin that spreads across his face. Soon he will make Wilbur’s dreams a reality, and Wilbur will surely love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no
> 
> What will happen in the next chapter, I wonder?


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming longer than I expected it to and I know that you guys want an update so I'm making it 3 chapters instead of 2
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy feels giddy. He can’t help the big grin that spreads across his face. Soon he will make Wilbur’s dreams a reality, and Wilbur will surely love every second of it.

He has spent the last two hours on his phone and figures Wilbur should be asleep by now. With that, he turns on the couch to rummage through his backpack on the floor. He takes out a bottle of lube he brought with him but pauses before opening it.

Maybe he shouldn’t prepare himself right here, in the middle of Wilbur’s living room. For all he knows Wilbur could still be awake and could walk in at any time (part of him wants that, but he figures it would probably scare Wilbur away.) With that thought in mind, he rises to his feet, lube in hand, and makes his way to the bathroom.

Once he enters he locks the door behind him. He quickly washes his hands before he sinks down onto the tile floor, leaning his back against the bathtub. Tommy hastily shoves off his pants and boxers before slowly opening the cap of the bottle and pouring some of the lube onto his fingers.

He already feels hot. Just the thought of what he will be doing with Wilbur later, it’s exhilarating.

He rubs the lube between his fingers and breathes on it, trying to heat it up. Once he deems it warm enough he slides his hand down between his legs and pokes one finger at his hole before sliding it in. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

He has done this many times before while thinking of Wilbur, but just the thought that his fantasies may soon become a reality really does something to him. To think that he may soon be able to replace his own fingers with Wilbur’s dick. It makes him feel hot all over. He uses his other hand to cover his mouth, trying to hold back a whine.

He wriggles the finger around inside of himself, soon adding another, and then the third and final one. He pokes and prods at his own insides, trying his best to open his hole as much as possible without completely losing himself and coming.

He has no idea how big Wilbur is, and honestly, he does not care. He has never had a dick inside him, so he would not have much to compare the feeling to either way. Just the thought of it being Wilbur’s warm, hard cock inside of him, no matter how big or how small sends his mind into a frenzy.

Tommy pulls his own fingers out of himself, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks.

He is ready. Now all he needs to do is make sure that Wilbur is.

He redresses himself before going back to his backpack, rummaging through it before pulling out a pair of scissors and some silk rope he had packed with Wilbur in mind.

With rope and scissors in one hand and a lube bottle in the other, he quietly makes his way over to Wilbur’s room. Tommy stops outside the door, hesitating for just a moment. He will not be able to come back from this. This will be the start of something new, a change, and change can be scary regardless of if the change is good or not.

A quiet wet squelching noise is heard from his prepared asshole as he shifts his weight on his feet, and his mind instantly goes to a hotter place. As soon as Wilbur hears that noise, Tommy knows that he will lose himself. He will stop holding back and he will surely ram up into him. Tommy will see the desperation in his eyes as he loses himself in the younger’s insides.

Arousal renewed, he grips the handle of Wilbur’s door, twisting it. The door opens slowly without a sound, and Tommy carefully takes a step inside, peaking at Wilbur’s bed.

There he is, lying curled up under the soft sheets.

Tommy feels his breath hitch. This is it. Wilbur is right there. Just a few more steps and he could touch the older man. Just a few more steps and he could feel Wilbur’s hot skin underneath his own. He could study how the man’s curly, messy hair sprawls out around his face as he sleeps. He can watch his chest slowly rise and fall as he peacefully rests in Tommy’s presence. He can study his soft lips, imagining them on his own without any possible consequence.

Tommy manages to snap himself out of his trance, realizing that his face had been inches away from Wilbur’s. He takes a step back, analyzing his surroundings. Part of him is relieved when he sees that there is no one else in the room, not that he expected anyone else to be there, but doing something like this triggers a sense of paranoia.

He carefully puts the lube down on Wilbur’s nightstand and begins fiddling with the rope as quietly as possible. He gently unties the rope from the simple knot it was in and cuts off however much he thinks he will need to tie one of Wilbur’s hands to a bedpost.

Tommy’s heart is racing, knowing that at any moment Wilbur could wake up. Just one wrong move and his plan could be thwarted.

Maybe Wilbur would see the fear in Tommy’s eyes and gently reach out to him, calming him down in his embrace. Maybe he would softly laugh at Tommy’s fear and ask him why he would ever think he would have a negative reaction to this. Maybe he would begin kissing along Tommy’s neck, making Tommy softly moan into his hair. Maybe the sound of Tommy would spur him on, and he would go on to ravage him.

Tommy shivers at the thoughts spinning around in his head, but he knows that they are only a maybe. Wilbur could also throw him out of his house and declare that he never wanted to see Tommy again. That would only happen if Wilbur woke up too early, though. If Tommy manages to have his way with him then there is no way that Wilbur will be able to resist anymore. There will be no _reason_ for Wilbur to resist anymore.

Tommy carefully starts tying up one of Wilbur’s wrists, letting out a sigh of relief when Wilbur thankfully does not wake up. He moves onto Wilbur’s other wrist, then his legs. He manages to tie every limb up with no real movement from Wilbur.

Tommy takes a step back to admire his work. There is a proud smile on his face, albeit a little strained from the internal stress he just went through doing that.

With that out of the way, there is only one thing left to do, and that is to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

He walks up, still quiet on his feet from anxiety bubbling inside of him, to stand beside Wilbur’s sleeping form. Without much of a second thought, he leans down and curls one hand into Wilbur’s brown locks, locking lips with the man.

Wilbur stirs, but Tommy tries not to pay much mind to it. He is far more preoccupied with the feeling of lips against his own. They are so soft and warm. He barely even knows what he is doing, but he is fairly sure that he is supposed to move his lips against Wilbur’s. He has seen it in movies.

Tommy feels movement from Wilbur underneath him that seems to have been a tug of his hand against the restraints as well as a slight movement of his lips. Tommy can’t help the spark of arousal that shoots through him at the feeling of Wilbur somewhat reciprocating the kiss.

The younger slowly pulls away and opens his eyes to see Wilbur staring at him, wide, almost panicked eyes and lips tightly shut. Tommy runs his hand through Wilbur’s hair at the sight, smiling down at him apologetically.

A shaky breath escapes Wilbur. “Tommy...?” he mutters, looking up into the shorter’s eyes. Wilbur’s face is painted with an array of emotions, but the strongest and most prominent has to be pure disbelief.

“Wilbur” Tommy replies breathily as he reaches a hand down to gently rub at Wilbur’s clothed crotch, a message to Wilbur of what is to come.

Wilbur’s eyes widen even more at the touch, still not leaving Tommy’s face. It looks like he is slowly putting the puzzle pieces together.

“Tommy, what the **_fuck_**?” he asks, voice shaky. He pulls at his restraints again with more force than he did before. “ ** _What the fuck are you doing?_** _”_

Normally, Tommy would have been scared at the tone Wilbur was using, but there was nothing to be afraid of now. Wilbur had no way of escape or any potential way of bringing harm to Tommy. Wilbur was helpless underneath Tommy, and there was nothing Wilbur could do about it.

Tommy grabs Wilbur’s face in his hands, staring into his eyes. He shushes the older, rubbing one thumb along his cheek. “It’s okay… I’m giving you what you want” Tommy whispers, keeping his tone as soft as he can. He wants Wilbur to feel safe with him and to enjoy this.

Wilbur tries to speak again, aggression in his voice and anger in his eyes. “I don’t-” Tommy cuts him off yet again by using a hand to squeeze at his pants. Wilbur makes a strange, strangled noise at the touch. A plea of “I don’t want this” falls from his lips. There is pain in his voice. The sound of helplessness. It’s strange how much of a turn-on it is to Tommy. Seeing a person he looks up to so much powerless under his fingertips.

He keeps gently kneading the older’s crotch, wanting to see if he can draw out more of that.

“Tommy, please, stop” he pleads more, no longer meeting eyes with the younger. He lightly kicks with one of his feet but can’t do much with his ankles restrained. “It feels so fucking weird to have you touching me like that, Tommy. You’re a child. This isn’t okay.”

Tommy decides to place his lips on Wilbur’s neck. He gently sucks at the skin, still exploring what he can do with his mouth on another person. “You’ll get used to it” he mumbles, still rubbing him.

At Tommy’s words, Wilbur goes quiet. Tommy keeps rubbing and sucking, now fully on top of Wilbur. He gently grinds his own crotch into Wilbur’s thigh, quietly moaning at the friction.

“Tommy, please” Tommy hears Wilbur whisper. “Please stop.”

Tommy continues, moaning again.

Wilbur takes an inhale of breath, but it sounds oddly shaky. Too shaky.

Tommy stops his actions at the older’s neck, pulling back to look at the man. Wilbur’s eyes look glassy and a little more red than usual. “I was hoping so _fucking_ much that you were back to normal” he confesses, still not looking at Tommy. “After that one call we had, I was seriously considering cutting you off. Thought maybe that would force some sense into you, you know? But I didn’t want to lose you, because I mean, you’re Tommy. I do care about you, but. I just- I just don’t…” Wilbur tries to find the words, but in the end gives up. He seems to be tearing up more and more, getting closer and closer to his emotions spilling over. “I thought you were getting better, and I was so happy. I thought the normal Tommy was back. The one I used to know. The one I really fucking cared about. And now this?” Wilbur takes a deep breath before his next words leave him. “I should have just left.”

And Tommy watches as a sob wrecks through the man underneath him.

Tommy’s eyes widen, posture stiffening. He had never, ever seen Wilbur cry before. Never even seen the man shed a tear, and here he was, tear after tear running down his face as his body shook with fresh sobs.

Tommy barely even knows what to do with himself except stare. He never even knew he was capable of bringing this strong of an emotional reaction out of Wilbur. And something about seeing Wilbur falling apart underneath him. So very vulnerable.

It got him so incredibly hard.

Tommy roughly grabs onto Wilbur’s hair and smashes his lips against the older’s. It earns him a surprised sound that sounds somewhat like a moan. Having Wilbur moan for him causes him to let slip a moan of his own, grinding down into the body underneath him.

Fuck, this was so hot. He pulls away to admire Wilbur and sees tear tracks going down his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, and chest rising and falling as he tries to regain his breath from the kiss.

He needs this man’s dick inside his ass right now.

Tommy’s clothes are nothing but uncomfortable, constricting, and warm. He stands up off of Wilbur and starts to undress. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there’s the thought of going slow, and he decides to act on it. Perhaps Wilbur would like it.

One after one, his clothes slowly fall from his body. He would love to look at Wilbur, to see if he is enjoying it, but he’s too embarrassed. Having Wilbur tied up for him does give him a boost of confidence, but this is still his first time ever being naked in front of him.

As his last article of clothing falls, he shyly looks up to search Wilbur’s eyes, only to find them averted.

He had not been watching.

Part of Tommy is frustrated, but he calms himself down. Wilbur still hasn’t let himself accept what is happening. He’s confused and hesitant. Tommy has to be patient with him. Tommy has to guide him.

Tommy settles back onto Wilbur’s lap, and he sees Wilbur’s eyes widen as his naked skin comes into view. However, he still does not look directly at Tommy.

“Wilby, come on” Tommy coaxes, gently grinding into him.

“Tommy, please stop” Wilbur responds back in a broken, hoarse voice. His eyes continue to avoid the younger. If only there was a way to get Wilbur to look at him. To make his eyes glide across his skin, or at least meet his own.

Tommy gets an idea, and it sends a spark of excitement through him, one he hopes will go through Wilbur as well when the words fall from his lips. He inhales a breath.

“I’ve prepared myself, you know.”

Wilbur’s body instantly tenses. His gaze jumps to Tommy’s face, wide eyes searching the blond’s expression. Tommy feels his asshole clench slightly in excitement and silently cheers internally at getting Wilbur’s attention.

“I fingered myself in the bathroom, thinking of what it would be like to have you inside me” Tommy confesses, voice low to the point of bordering on a whisper. “I really want you, Wilbur. I can’t stop thinking about it. I want to have sex with you so bad.”

Wilbur looks stunned. Hair strewn about his face, eyes wide and red from his recent crying, lips open slightly, and eyebrows furrowed in a way that makes him look mildly horrified. Frozen, like he’s having trouble believing that what just came out of Tommy’s mouth actually came out of Tommy’s mouth.

That’s when the younger re-notices the tear tracks down Wilbur’s face, glistening in the almost non-existent light of the room. He feels a strong urge to get rid of them, knowing how uncomfortable they can get on your skin when they dry. Without much of a second thought, he leans down and lets his tongue run across one of the tracks. He tastes the salt on his tongue and feels Wilbur retract slightly at the sensation.

Once he pulls back, he decides it is time to actually get to the main part of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sob-bur oh no


End file.
